RWBY: Grimm Kingdom
by Dragon Blitz 85
Summary: The world of Remnant is a dangerous place. Although humans have the Four Kingdoms to live in without fear of the monsters of this world, what if there was another? What if the Grimm had a realm that they call their own?
1. Prologue

Grimm… the name alone gives humans shivers up and down their spines. Even though humans have been on Remnant for ages, next to nothing is known about the things that are trying to kill them. While there are cases of Grimm fighting other animals, the Grimm never eat the corpses of the animals. In fact, some believe that Grimm choose to attack humans simply because they want to. What's even more disturbing is that they are attracted to negative emotions. Fear, hate, sadness, and anger are just some of the many negative emotions that Grimm gather towards.

Humans battle Grimm in order to survive or hunt them for sport. And yet, nothing is known about the Grimm, even though there have been studies on them for years. Keeping Grimm in captivity has been next to impossible because they either die after a while or kill the ones who held them captive. No one knows where they come from nor do they wish to know. Some believe that Grimm are tortured souls of animals that have turned into evil spirits. However with new Grimm being discovered everyday, that theory has been thrown out the window.

Although humans stay in the safety of the four kingdoms, people tend to venture out to create new homes for themselves. And its not uncommon for them to go missing or disappear overnight either. While some think Grimm are mindless, studies show that while young Grimm attack without much forethought, _older _Grimm show more intelligence while fighting. Either way, to them, killing is all that matters, and yet, no one knows why Grimm are trying to kill humans. Nor do humans wish to know out of fear of the answer.

Yet all it takes is for one human to ask the question. One with a smaller, more honest soul to pull the pin on that grenade. "What are the Grimm? What do they want from us?" That's all it will take to throw all of Remnant into chaos. But what if that would bring something good? What if that one question and the curiosity of one human would start a Revolution. A Revolution that would change the world of Remnant forever.


	2. Chapter 1: A Grimm City

Blackness… that's all there was and its all Ruby Rose could see, she looked around a little more before realizing that it didn't matter where she looked. She looked down at herself and noticed that her body was glowing a light tint of red. Ruby looked around again and froze in her place at the sight of pair of glowing dark red eyes, the eyes of a Grimm. She tried to run away, but was grabbed by something strong. Ruby spun around to the eyes that were now closer to her face.

"Do not be afraid…" a dark and husky voice echoed "We are not your enemy…"

Ruby blink in confusion, still trying break free of the Grimm's grip "Seek us out…" the voice said "If you want to protect our world…"

With that the eyes suddenly vanish, the black-red head looked around out of confusion and fear. She was starting to slightly panic, she then felt warmth coming from behind her. Ruby turned around to see a small white light that slowly started to get brighter to the point where it was blinding. Ruby's eyes shot open as she sat up from where she was sleeping. As her eyes adjusted she remembered that her and her team along with Dr. Oobleck were on a mission on Mountain Glenn.

"You awake now Ruby?" Yang's voice asked from behind the black-red head.

"Yeah… I just had a bad dream is all…" Ruby replied rubbing her eyes, still trying to adjust her eyes.

"Aw Ruby." a fast paced voice said. Ruby didn't need to turn around for knew only one person who talks like that "I see you're up, good. Eat quickly and then lets get a move on." Oobleck said as he sped off.

Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck continued to walk through the abandon town of the once great place. As the girls and teacher walk on they noticed that though they were seeing many types of Grimm, the Grimm were keeping their distance from them. Almost as if they were waiting for something, something to happen. But Yang was more focused on how quiet Ruby was since this morning. Ruby was eyeing every pair of red eyes that she saw, which were returned with cold stair.

They come to an open area that looked like a town square when Blake's bow twitched warning her that somethings wrong. Oobleck caught on to this and got his weapon ready along with everyone else. Gunfire rings out and Ruby screams in pain as she falls to the ground, Yand and Weiss run to her to see if she's OK. Ruby had taken a hit to her right leg, blood started to stain the ground. Zwei, Ruby's dog, was licking Ruby's face, trying help the best way he knew how. Blake started looking around to see where the shot came from, when she saw figures coming out of the buildings she knew who they were.

Members of the White Fang came out of their hiding spots, team RWBY and Oobleck had walked right into a trap. Roman Torchwick appeared from behind the remains of pillar and with a gun in hand smiling. By the way he was smiling Yang figured out that he was the one shoot her sister in the leg which made Yang's rage grow even more.

"Aw so sorry little red. Does it hurt?" Roman said in a sarcastic tone, obviously enjoying seeing her in pain.

"You're dead!" Yang roared in a venomous voice.

Yang jumped up and lunged herself at the White Fangs goons punching them left and right sending each one flying. Blake started fighting Roman while Oobleck started fighting White Fang mechs that started to arrive. Weiss drew her rapier out and charged at a White Fang member who was wielding some sort of chainsaw. Ruby was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss and Zwei started barking and running around in circles panicking. Yang heard the barking and tried to run to her sister, but the White Fang was keeping her from getting any closer. While Blake and Oobleck were holding Roman and the mechs off, Weiss was losing ground against her opponent.

A White Fang member then notices Ruby, who passed out from blood loss, and starts walking towards her while pulling out a sword. Zwei starts growling at him trying to protect Ruby, but the goon simply kicks Zwei in Oobleck and Blake's direction. Yang still tries to reach her sister, but more and more White Fang goons keep getting in her way. Weiss notices Ruby and uses her Semblance to reach her team leader quickly. Just in time to block away the sword that was about to kill Ruby. But Weiss and Ruby were now surrounded by White Fang goons as well as the one with the chainsaw.

Weiss pulls Ruby close to her and uses her Semblance to jump over the goons to get away from them. Finally Oobleck calls to the members of team RWBY "Split up and fall back! NOW!" Weiss, still hold Ruby, jumps to the roof of a building with her Semblance. After they split up, Weiss is tired from both using her Semblance and holding Ruby and her leaders weapon in her arms. Although she went a great distance from where they once were a minute ago, she can still hear the mechs, which are now getting closer. Weiss is to weak to fight now and decides that hiding is the best option right now.

She spots an old, run down building and pulls Ruby inside. Once inside she watches the patrol of mechs and White Fang members go past the building, but something was wrong. Weiss couldn't help but feel like someone was watching, immediately she moved to the right just in time to dodge a chainsaw that was swung down by the White Fang member she was fighting. She tried to pull her rapier out, but the goon grabbed her arm and pinned Weiss to the wall of the building.

"Finally… I get to kill a Schnee." he said in a cold voice "But first I think I'll kill little red here." he told Weiss as he moved his chainsaw over Ruby's body.

"If you hurt her…" Weiss yelled in anger "and I will tear you apart!"

He just chucked and replied "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly a low growl is heard and both Weiss and the White Fang goon turn their heads to the direction of the sound and freeze. Out of the blackness of one of the darkened rooms a pair of dark red eyes stare at them and the outline of a Beowulf appears. The Grimm stays low to the ground and crawls on all fours closer to them with burning eyes of rage. The member of the White Fang starts to panic and releases Weiss from his grip. Weiss falls to the ground and watches the guy with the chainsaw run out the door in fear. The Grimm turned its attention to Weiss who had drawn her weapon and pulled Ruby close to her.

Weiss is tired and she can barely keep a hold on her weapon, to make it worse she's starting to pass out as well. She finally loses her grip on her rapier and both her and an unconscious Ruby collapse on the floor of the building. At least they won't feel any pain Weiss thought to herself as she finally blacks out. When her eyes opened again, she finds herself staring at the broken moon at night. She sat up and looked around, from the surroundings that she could see, it looked like she was in the Emerald Forest. Weiss then remembered what and was wondering how she was still alive and for that matter what happened to Ruby?

"Oh good, you up." a warm and familiar voice said. Weiss recognized it right away and spun around to confirm it to be true. Low and behold there was Ruby laying on the grassy ground next to her.

Still confused she asks "Are we… dead?" Ruby just looks blankly at her and pinches the Ice Queen's arm "Ow! A simple 'no' would have worked!" Weiss yells in annoyance.


	3. Chapter 2: A Grimm Place

Weiss was still slightly confused about what happened. She turned to Ruby who was still staring at the moon "How did we get out here?" she asks her team leader.

The black-red haired girl shook her head at the Ice Queen's question "Not really sure..." Ruby replies "When I woke up it was already night time, but I don't think we are anywhere near Mountain Gleen anymore." she finishes.

Weiss looked at Ruby out of confusion, she wasn't understanding at all "What do you mean 'anywhere near'." she asked the younger teen.

Ruby simply pointed to their right which Weiss followed still trying to figure out what was going on. What she saw past the trees shocked the white haired huntress. Towering above the tree line was a giant, black, active volcano. Lava streams gave off an eerie dark red glow and smoke rose from the peak of large, burning mountain. Weiss also saw what looked like an old castle or city sticking out of the side of the volcano. It was hard to tell from where they were, but Weiss could have sworn there were lights coming from there.

"Do you see that?" Weiss asks Ruby who nods in response.

"I was waiting for you to wake up..." she said as she tried to stand. Weiss suddenly remembered Ruby was shot in the leg, she hurried over to her team leader to examine her leg.

The black-red head's leg had stopped bleeding, but looked like it was starting to get infected. The Ice Queen looked at the girl with concern, Ruby simply went to the small case on her belt and pulled out gauzes and a small bottle of antibiotics. She also pulled one the needle looking bullets out and gave the antibiotics and gauzes to her white haired companion. She then limped over to a fallen tree, sat down on it, and motioned Weiss to come to her. Weiss hurried over to Ruby and waited for her to say something.

"We need to disinfect this now before it gets worse..." The team leader told Weiss "You patch it up and I'll sit here and try to hold still, OK?"

Weiss looks at the antibiotics for a sec before turning back to Ruby "This is going to hurt a lot you know." she tells her.

"It won't be the first and it will definitely not be the last." the scythe girl replies as she bites down on the bullet.

Weiss is scared, she swallows hard and crouches down next to the young teen. She feels Ruby's hand on her shoulder and squeezing, letting Weiss know to continue. Weiss uncaps the antibiotics and slowly pooers the yellow, clear liquid on her team leader's leg. She both hears and feels Ruby's pain as it made contact with her skin, the young teen bites down on the bullet hard and tries to hold in a scream of agony. After a few more seconds of Weiss pouring the antibiotics she stops and raps the gauzes around her friend's leg. Weiss gave Ruby's things back to her and Ruby pulls herself up with help of her scythe.

"Alright..." Ruby says panting "Let's get going." she said, trying to acted like nothing happened.

But after a few steps, it was soon clear that she was far from fine. Weiss rolls her eyes and walks over to help Ruby by supporting her. As Ruby and Weiss made their way towards the foot of the volcano they couldn't help but notice dark red glowing eyes watch them. Weiss kept her rapier drawn just in case they get attacked, Weiss then remembered the events on Mountain Gleen. What happened? How did they get here? Why didn't the Grimm kill them? Where were the rest of the team as well as Oobleck? Are we... going to die? The questions raced through her mind before she realized that reached the edge of the forest and were greeted by a river of lava.

Weiss grones "How are supposed to get over that?"

"We can take a boat across."

The Ice Queen stares blankly at her team leader "Really Ruby?" she asks in a calm voice.

"No seriously look." Ruby says pointing.

Weiss then turns her head and to her amazement there was a small ferry boat coming up the river of lava. The boat was black and gothic looking with one person onboard pushing it with a long rod. The figure was wearing a long, black robe and was a bit hunched over. The figure also wore a hood on his head keeping his face out of sight. As the boat got closer to them Ruby waved at the person and it came to a stop in front of them.

"Um... Hi..." Ruby says with a bit of concern since the person didn't even look at them "Can you please take us across... We're not from around here and are trying to get to that castle looking place on the side of the volcano." the young teen finishes.

After a second the figure motions them to get in. Ruby and Weiss look at each other with worry, but clime in all the same. As they got seated the ferry man pushes away from the shore and starts heading up the river like before. After a while of going along a wall of sharp rocks they came to what looked like a harbor. There were a few buildings and a long dock that stuck out about ten feet, there were other boats there as well, but they all seemed to be run down and old. The ferry boat pulls up to the dock and stops, the person motions them to get out. Ruby and Weiss hope out of the boat and Ruby flinched in pain.

Weiss hurried over to support her friend before turning back to the hooded person "Do you know anyone who can help us?" she asks.

The figure stretches out it's arm and points in a direction. Weiss froze with fear when she realized the hand pointing was nothing more than bones. Weiss slowly looks in the direction the boney finger was pointing at. It was an old bar with a sign hanging that said 'The Death Dragon'. The white haired girl slowly turned back to the hooded person and finally got a look at the face. She swallows hard as she was staring at a skull with razor sharp teeth and with red markings. It tilted its head a bit to the left as if it was thinking.

"Thanks... Have a nice day." Weiss managed to squeak out while trying not to panic out of shock and horror.

As soon as she said that the figure pushes away from the dock slowly and continues his way up the river of lava. Ruby and Weiss start walking to the bar to see if anyone can help them. As the two teenagers move toward their destination, humans had started to watch them. The look they were giving them was a look of 'What are you doing here?'. Some of them even grabbed weapons from either their homes or randomly off the ground. Weiss had her rapier at the ready just in case anyone tries to attack them. Suddenly a woman in grey rags grabs Weiss's arm and pulls her toward the bar before anyone could jump them.

Once inside Weiss brings Ruby to an open chair and sets her down in it. Ruby's leg has started bleeding again and she was starting to look more pale than usual. Weiss was starting panic a bit but decided to hide it while turning her attention to the person in rags. The woman had removed the rags to reveal a blood red kimono, she also wore a mask on her face that only showed her eyes which were also a bright red. Her hair was black with an outline of red, she had a long sword on her belt and had a black necklace. The woman turned to Ruby and looked at her as if she was examining something.

"Who are you?" Weiss asks calmly.


	4. Chapter 3: A Grimm Journey Ahead

The woman then turns to Weiss and slowly removes her mask. Weiss's face went from calm to shock as she got a look at the person who helped. It was woman in her mid 30's, but Weiss was focused on how much she looked like Yang. Weiss takes a step back before speaking.

"Y-Yang?" the Ice Queen asks softly. The woman just shook her head.

"Not exactly." she answers "More importantly we need to help this one before she dies." the kimonoed dressed woman said looking at Ruby's leg.

Weiss looks at her leader and nods, the woman walks behind the counter and pulls out a first aid kit. Weiss and this stranger patch Ruby up better and bring her up to a guest room for her to sleep. After that, Weiss starts explaining how they ended up here, wherever here is, and what happened before that. The older woman listens with interest and curiosity to the younger of the two.

"Hmm... Interesting..." the woman said "Do you want to know where you are?" she asks Weiss who nods in response "Right now you and your little red friend up there have ended up in the lost kingdom of Helgen." she explained.

Weiss's eyes looked confused "I've never heard of it, what is Helgen?" the white haired girl asks.

"Wait, you don't know? Helgen has been here even long then the Four Kingdoms." the black haired woman explained "But if you really want to know more you'll have to go to the main city." she finishes.

Weiss looks at the woman becoming even more confused "Why? Can't you just tell me yourself?" she asks hoping for a response, but only gets the woman shaking her head.

"Well… can you at least give me your name?" Weiss asks "And… do you know someone name Yang Xiao Long?"

The woman rolls her eyes at that question which Weiss catches "I figured you were going to ask about that, my name is Raven Branwen, I'm Yang's mother." the woman named Raven explains.

Weiss's eyes widen at what Raven just said, Yang's mother? Yang never talked about her family aside from her dad and uncle. But after a moment of putting the pieces together, Weiss could see the similarities. Raven had the same hair style as Yang's and although Yang's eyes were usually Lilac, Weiss had seen them turn red before. Raven got up, went behind the bar counter, and pulled out some water and whisky.

"Want some water and something to eat?" Raven asked. Weiss was hungry and very thirsty, she nodded and got up to sit at the counter. Raven cooked some supe and gave Weiss a huge glass of water which the Ice Queen drank quickly.

After she ate Weiss went up to the guest room to check on Ruby. Ruby was now sitting up in her bed and looking out an open window which led to a view of the volcano that was still shooting lava from its peck. Crazy as it sounds, Weiss found Ruby really cute from that perspective. Ruby turned her head and saw her partner and the woman standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Hey Weiss…" Ruby said with a smile. Weiss walked over to Ruby's bed and sat on the end. Ruby turned her attention back to the woman in the red kimono. At first she was taken aback by how much she looked like Yang, but then she remembered her sister showing a picture of a woman who looked liked the person before her.

"Its nice to meet you Raven…" the scythe wielder said. Now Raven was taken aback by that. She had not introduced herself yet, so how did Ruby know her name? Ruby noticed how surprised Raven was, so she continued "Yang has a picture of you, dad also told us stories about you as well…" Ruby explained.

Raven's eyes softened and smiled at hearing about her lover still thinking about her. She walked over to the black-red head and the heiress and sat down next to Weiss. "Yes, well its good to know that my daughter at least knows about me…" Raven said softly. "Now gets some rest you two, you have a long day tomorrow." she finished as she got up walked over to the door. "Good night." Raven says before closing the door behind her.

Ruby and Weiss wave good night and they turn back to each other. Weiss explained to Ruby where they were and that they needed to get to the main city in order to find out more about this place and possibly how to get home. Ruby decides to sleep on everything that her partner told and both of them retire to their beds that were in the same room. At first, the glow of the volcano kept Weiss, but sleep soon claimed her and then she was out. When Weiss opened her eyes she found herself in a pitch black void with a pair of dark red eyes staring at her. Weiss starts to back away but something stops her. She spins around and sees Ruby standing behind her with a light tint glow of red coming off her.

Weiss looked at herself and realized that her own body was giving off dim white light itself. "Ruby… what's going on?" she asks turning back to the younger teen.

Ruby just shrugged at the question, she turned to the red eyes that were still staring at them "What are you… what do you want from us?" Ruby asks bluntly.

"We are the black ones, the creatures of darkness, the things you fear…" the voice said echoing "The question is… what are you?..." it asked. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in confusion at the question.

"We're huntresses of Be-"

"WHAT are you…" the voice said again as it cut off Weiss from finishing her sentence. This time Ruby stepped forward and spoke with a bit of fear and almost no confidence.

"We're… we're human beings." Ruby said with an unsteady voice.

An awkward silence grow without Ruby, Weiss, or whatever it was they were talking to saying a word. The eyes suddenly vanished before saying one last thing "Seek us out… if you want the answers…"

Ruby and Weiss both bolt out of their beds at the exact same time, both panting hard as if they were running a great distance "Di-did you… did you ha-" Weiss asks her leader.

"Have the same dream… yeah…" Ruby finishes Weiss's sentence while nodding and breathing heavily. Ruby and Weiss look over at each other with both confusion and a hint of fear "Maybe we should head for that city and some more answers." Ruby says as she starts to calm down while pulling her legs out from under the covers of her bed.

After the two eat some breakfast that Raven made them, she gave them some things for the journey to the city. She handed Weiss a bag that had a first aid kit, food, and money inside it for their trip. The two young huntresses say their goodbyes and leave the bar. Ruby still had some trouble walking on her own so Weiss supported her. Outside their were a few people watching them, but this time they didn't start to pick up any weapons. Ruby and Weiss come to a road that went up the burning mountain. They start walking along the road, wondering where it will lead them.


	5. Chapter 4: A Grimm's Voice

Chapter 4: A Grimm's Voice

Ruby and Weiss walk up the road toward the city for a hour after they leave the harbor, the road looked man made despite it being made of rocks. When came upon a stream of lava that went down the side of the mountain there was a bridge that was made out of a metal that wasn't melting from the extreme heat of the magma. They walk across carefully and make it to the otherside. Another half hour goes by before Ruby needed to stop and rest. Her leg still wasn't fully healed yet so Weiss gave Ruby some painkillers to help. Suddenly Ruby and Weiss hear what sounded like an airship coming closer.

Both turn to the source of the noise to see what they thought they heard. An airship did come into view, but it wasn't what the girls were hoping for. The airship was all rusted and looked like a sea bound ship that was at least 40 feet long, but it an engine on the rear hull and has what look like thrusters on the sides. As it came closer a person could be seen onboard, its was a man or at least it appeared to be. He was a fat man, even fatter the Professor Port. He had a big beard that went down to the belt on his pants and, despite being fat, he was very muscular. He also carried a pickax with him that could easily match Ruby's scythe.

The airship stopped above the girls and the bearded man jumped to the ground with a thud. He was much taller than both girls stacked on top of each other. He stared at them for a few seconds before he bellows out laughing. Ruby and Weiss almost jumped 10 feet into the air at the man's actions. "What're you two ladies doin' out here?" he asked as he bent over as if he was looking down at ants.

Ruby started to calm down "Uh… sorry but…" Ruby started explaining "We aren't from around here, so we decided to head to that city over there." she finished, pointing in the direction of the city.

He man nodded "I see… Name's Rush Vector…" the man who called himself Rush said as he put his hand which Ruby took it and shook it despite it being 4 times bigger than her own "And you'll get there a lot faster if I take you there." he suggested.

Ruby's face lit up and turned to Weiss, she wasn't sure but decided it would be in their best interest to go with Rush. She nods to her partner who turns back to Rush "Are you sure its OK?" Ruby asks.

Rush justs laughs as he puts his pickax on his back "All aboard!" he says as he motions both girls to come closer. When Ruby and Weiss get within arms distance of Rush, he pulls them into a bear hug and their hoisted up to the airship. Once at the top Rush puts the two teens on board and walks over to the ship controls. The airships engines roar to life and they take off toward the city.

The two teens hang on for dear life at first due to the sudden speed they reached. But after a few seconds they get used to it and try to get comfortable. Ruby tried to lay down on the 'deck' of the ship and watch the sky, while Weiss went over to Rush and explain to him how they got into Helgen. As Ruby stared at the smoky, dark cloudy sky, with only a few spots of sunlight coming through, a shadow passes over her. She looks around and sees what looks like a pitch black shape of a bird flying in the same direction as they were. She could have sworn she had seen it before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The bird descends lower and as it got closer, the bigger it became. It wasn't until it got right next to the airship did Ruby finally get the size of it. It was at least 50 feet long and its wingspan was, at best guess, 80 feet wide. Weiss and Rush finally notice it and while Weiss was starting to get scared, Ruby noticed that Rush didn't pay much attention to it. Ruby then tuned back and suddenly noticed a pair of dark red eyes looking at her. It was the same pair of eyes from her and Weiss's dream, it had to be. Ruby's vision started to get hazy and her eyes were starting to close, she commanded her eyes to stay open but she soon slipped into darkness.

Weiss noticed the eyes as well but then focused her attention on her team leader. Ruby's eyes were now a hazy gray and terror soon came upon Weiss's face as the young teen started to fall forward. There wasn't enough deck to catch her, Weiss ran towards her friend and tried to grab her arm, but she missed. Weiss could only watch in horror as Ruby fell head first to the sharp rocks of the volcano below.

"RUBY!" Weiss screams as Rush turned the airship round as fast as he could.

Weiss continued to watch Ruby fall, everything seemed to become really slow. As she watched in shock and horror, something black flashed past her vision and Ruby was gone. Weiss was panicking as she looked around in both shock and confusion. She then saw that black bird flying toward the city at incredible speed. Weiss then felt Rush's giant hand on her shoulder, she spun her head around to see him smiling at her with a 'Don't worry' look.

"Relaxe Snow White…" he said in a joking tone "Little red will be fine as long as she's with Spirit." Rush explains as he moved back toward the airship controls.

Now Weiss was really lost "What are you talking about?" she asks still panicking a little "Who's Spirit?"

"Spirit is the bird that's heading to the city." Rush said calmly "He's got Red with him."

Weiss started to calm down a bit, but still had a bit of worry on her face. "Alright…" she said as she sat on the deck "And please never call me Snow White again."

Rush just laughed loudly as the airships engines roared to life again and started to push the ship to the city. Weiss watched the city get closer and thought about Ruby and if she really was safe or not. She also thought about how she couldn't caught her friend. A tear fell at that thought as well as a big frown grow on her face. Was she not strong enough to even save one friend or did she just needed more training? Whatever the reason was she pushed the ideas aside and decided to put her faith in Rush. Still, Weiss couldn't help but be worried about Ruby's safety.

Ruby's eyes opened to the sound of the wind blowing over her. She was greeted by the sky and the same black bird soaring overhead. She sat up and looked round, she was on some sort of platform by the looks of it. She stood up and walked over to the edge to look what below it, her eyes widen at the sight of the same city they were trying to reach. Ruby then turned around a saw a building where it had steel doors and two statues of Beowulfs. Ruby wasn't fully sure what to do, so she decided to go throw the doors. She reached them and placed her hands on them open.

Suddenly the doors lit up in a dim red glow and slowly swing open. The room inside was almost pitch black aside from the light coming from the doors that were now fully open. Ruby looks around wondering what to do, she swallows hard and begins to walk, slowly, into the room. As she walked inside the doors behind her and dim lights start glowing throughout the room allowing her to make out features of the building's interior. It was a large room that was also round in shape with a few pillars. There near the middle of the room was what looked like a throne.

Ruby walked closer and closer to the throne with fear slowly starting to creep in her mind. Finally she reached the center of the room with the throne only a few feet away from her. The throne was 3 times bigger than Ruby, laying on the seat of the throne was what looked like a deer skull with antlers. It also had red markings and Ruby couldn't help but notice how big it was. Ruby was about to walk over to get a closer look when the deer skull started to float in mid air and glow a dark red color. Bright red eyes appear through the eye holes of the skull and a body started to take shape from the skull as well.

As the body took form, Ruby recognized the appearance of the thing before her. Up til now, she had only heard about them in stories and myths. But now it was standing before her and looking down at her with red eyes, the same eyes from her dreams, an Emperor Ghole, a Grimm. The Grimm towarded over Ruby as black drul started to drip down from its teeth.

"At last…" the Grimm spoke in the same husky voice from Ruby's dreams "This one gets to meet you in the real world…"

Ruby was scared, she had never been this scared before in her life, yet now she was shaking in fear. Still, she shook it off and asks with more courage in her voice "Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

The Grimm tilted its head to the side as if it was thinking "It does not have a name…" the Grimm answered "You are the first human to step into this place…" it continues.

Ruby was starting to understand that the Grimm was referring to itself when it said 'this one' or 'it'. She was also starting relax "Alright… can you at least tell me what you want from me? Please?" she asks in a warmer, friendlier voice.

The Grimm noded, turned back to the throne and sat upon it as he answering the girl's question "We need your help…" as he said that the room lit up revealing that they weren't the only ones in the room.

I'm the room were also other types Grimm ranging from Beowulfs to giant Nevermores and even Grimm that Ruby didn't recognize. They were all staring at the red hooded girl with eyes that looked so cold, yet so sad.

"This is her?" a voice asks.

"Yes..." another voice answered "Although... she is a bit small..." it finished in a disappointed tone.

That did not go well with Ruby, if there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being called small or little. The Emperor Ghoul noticed this and corrected what the other Grimm said "What he means is you are not what we expected..." it said. Ruby started to calm down and wait for what the other Grimm had to say.

"Our apologies young one..." yet another voice spoke up "We need your help, the Fang is becoming a bigger and bigger threat..."

Ruby was a bit confused "Fang?" she whispers to herself. After a few seconds of thinking, realization hit her "You mean the White Fang?" she asks taking a step forward.

The Grimm sitting on the throne nods before speaking "The Fang is disturbing a balance... the balance can not be disturbed. For once the balance is unstable the world would face another Armageddon." it explains trying its best to keep Ruby following.

Ruby was both lost and fascinated, she didn't know what an Armageddon was, but it sounded bad. The Grimm went on explaining "We were once the rulers of this world, creators of your kingdoms, your kind didn't build them, you simply found them."

Ruby was shocked by this, she always thought that humans build the kingdoms as sanctuaries from the Grimm. But now she had more questions "So… What happened?" Ruby asks.

The Ghoul seemed to down tone at the question "In the peak of our civilization is when the humans and Faunus first appeared. But they feared us and before long that fear turned into hate, than that hate turned into war. The battle waged for many years, we had the upper hand until we decided to end it. We built a Spire that would grant any and all wishes, but when the first wish was made…" the Grimm paused and looked at Ruby, who was still listening, with both sorrow and regret "almost all life was turned to ash." it finished in a cold, dead voice.

Ruby's eyes widen with both awe and fear, almost every living thing was reduced to ash? This made the girl swallow hard before speaking "Why? How?" she asked in a shaking voice.

The Emperor simply shook its head "None know… many believe the wish was to end the war and the Spire chose that course of action, but its still unknown." it answered before finishing the story "After that… we were reduced to mere echoes of our former selves, the humans sealed the Spire off and vowed to never use it again. But now the Fang is looking for the Spire, and if they find it…" the Grimm stopped and grited its teeth in pure anger.

Ruby now stood in silence. She didn't understand most of what was going on, but she what she did know was that the White Fang had to be stopped. After a few more seconds of thinking to herself, she cleared her throat and spoke up "Alright. I don't understand everything you just said, but I'll help you." she said with a smile.

The Grimm seemed to smile back at her and replied "Wonderful."


	6. Important Message

**For those who are wondering what's taking so long for Chapter 5 this is an Update to that. I'm turning this story into a two-parter and the next story will be called Grimm Revolution. Sorry if you were hoping for something but I'm just busy right now with both school and work. But I'll try to keep writing as much as I can. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
